


A Little Pegging Between Friends

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan visits Sam at his L.A. home and Sam makes a fantasy come true.</p><p>
  <i>His brow furrowing, Ryan looks at Eva in confusion. Reaching into the bag, he closes his hand around an object which he doesn't recognize by feel. He pulls it out and stares, wide-eyed, at the leather panties -- no, make that a harness. A harness for... <b>Oh. God.</b> The other object in the bag is a large black dildo.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh my god," he breathes, running his fingertip along the realistically-shaped silicone molding. "You told her."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pegging Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam's rental place in Los Angeles is the entire second floor of a waterfront duplex in Malibu, stunning Ryan's senses as he parks on the street and looks up at the house. His heart kicks hard in his chest as he's inevitably reminded - yet again - that he and Sam are just worlds apart in terms of their careers. It's kind of embarrassing, and humbling, and yeah -- it makes Ryan a little nervous. Like he's just waiting for the other shoe to drop, when Sam's going to come to his senses and start dating some incredible Victoria's Secret model.

Grumbling at himself under his breath, Ryan slams the door of his Toyota and jogs up the walk. He's sort of dressed up for the evening - Sam had made it sound like they would be doing the nice dinner thing with a friend of his - gray trousers and suit jacket, cobalt blue dress shirt underneath. No tie, but he is carrying a good bottle of Shiraz, which he switches to his left hand so he can knock on the door.

"Coming," Eva calls out, leaving Sam to fumble with dinner. She takes the stairs as quickly as she can in four-inch heels and opens the door with a wide easy smile. God, he's beautiful. "Hi," she says, reaching out for Ryan's wrist and pulling him inside. "I'm Eva. Sam asked me to get the door. Apparently the lasagna's putting up a fight."

It's a good thing she's holding onto his wrist, because Ryan damn near stumbles back a step. He's shocked speechless for a moment - he doesn't even know how long - then he shakes himself and manages to give her a crooked smile. "Hi," he manages. "I'm Ryan." Giving up, because he knows there's no way he can play off his response as cool, he rolls his eyes at himself and his plastered-on smile turns into something more genuine. "Sorry, I bet you get reactions like this all the time." She is drop-dead _gorgeous_ , dangerous curves and a seductive smile and luscious cleavage he has to struggle not to stare at.

"It's something I'm fairly used to, yes," Eva admits, matching his smile. "Come on in. Mm. Shiraz," she murmurs, taking the bottle from Ryan. "I love a good Shiraz," tugging him back up the stairs. "Sam... your boyfriend's here."

It gives Ryan a lovely tickle in his belly to hear those words and know she's referring to him. He follows Eva into the kitchen and his heart skips all over again: Sam is wearing an actual suit jacket. With jeans, sure, but _damn_ the look works for him. "Hey," he says, his smile a touch shy, his eyes shining as he steps up to his lover, leaning in for a kiss.

And thrilling to know they've got an audience.

Sam sets the tea towel aside, hands going to Ryan's hips and pulling him close, mouth closing on his. Soft and warm and promising so much more. "You look gorgeous," he murmurs, drawing back, his eyes sparkling. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Nah, I just followed the scent of money," Ryan says wryly, then shakes his head at himself. "God your view is incredible," he adds, crossing to the far wall with its huge windows overlooking the Pacific. Someday. Maybe.

"It's just a rental," Sam says, setting the timer for another ten minutes. "My agent found it for me." He smiles at Eva who's got a look on her face like the cat that swallowed the canary and he places a finger against his lips. _Not yet, you don't._ "Can I get you both a drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm still working on this." Eva holds up her wineglass. Plus more alcohol and another few kisses between these two and she might spontaneously combust before they even get to dinner. 

"I'll take some wine, please," Ryan says, turning back. "Point me to the corkscrew and I'll help out." He nods towards the oven. "It smells amazing. Did you cook?"

"There's a bottle already open," Sam says, pouring a glass for Ryan and topping up his own. Flashes his lover a slightly sheepish smile. "I don't know - is popping a lasagna from the Italian deli in the oven cooking?"

"There's an Italian deli in this neighbourhood? Why did I not know that already?" Ryan sips at his wine. "And yes," he says, grinning at Sam over the rim of his glass. "That totally counts." Fuck. Usually by this point they'd both be at least half-naked... he's having trouble holding himself back from jumping Sam, aware as he is of Eva's formidable presence at his shoulder.

"That's what I said," Eva laughs. "As long as it didn't come in a box and start out frozen, it counts."

"Yeah, but Ryan can _actually_ cook," Sam says, taking his lover's hand and motioning them all towards the living room.

"As in from scratch?" Eva asks, sipping at her wine. She takes a seat in the large armchair kitty-corner to the couch and crosses her legs. 

"From scratch," Ryan agrees, a moment late in tearing his eyes away from the graceful swish of Eva's legs. _Christ_. You'd think he'd never seen a beautiful woman before. He blows out a breath, shooting Sam a look. "So, you know each other from when you worked together on Last Night?" he asks, sitting down on the couch. "You had great chemistry on screen."

Sam sits down beside Ryan, close as he can get, his body turned towards his lover's. He murmurs, "Thanks," enjoying watching Ryan's reaction to Eva.

"It wasn't exactly hard to fake," Eva says, giving both of them a flirtatious smile. She can't help wondering when Sam's going to get around to telling Ryan why she's here. "And you two? Sam said you met at Comic-Con?"

"Yeah," Ryan says brightly. It's crazy how good it feels just to be able to talk about their relationship openly; like it legitimizes it or something. "He bought me a beer and flirted with me shamelessly. Then I did him a favour and rocked his world."

Sam laughs but he nods and clinks their glasses together. "Very true. _But_ I think I might have a pretty good way of rocking yours."

"Who -- me?" Ryan asks, looking at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting that but, okay. He's not about to complain. He takes a sip of wine and licks his lips, waiting.

Sam gives Eva a slow grin. "You want to show him?"

"I'd love to," she says, setting her wine down. "I'll be right back." Her purse and a black paper bag with twine handles are by the door and she comes back with the bag which she hands to Ryan before taking her seat again. "If you're not interested, you can always say no. I promise I won't hold it against you."

His brow furrowing, Ryan looks at Eva in confusion. Reaching into the bag, he closes his hand around an object which he doesn't recognize by feel. He pulls it out and stares, wide-eyed, at the leather panties -- no, make that a harness. A harness for... _Oh. God._ The other object in the bag is a large black dildo.

"Oh my god," he breathes, running his fingertip along the realistically-shaped silicone molding. "You told her."

"I not only told her, I drafted her," Sam says with a grin, loving the look on Ryan's face. "But you've got all of dinner to decide and I know Eva -- she means what she says. If you're not comfortable..."

"Wait -- what?" Ryan's head snaps around and he stares at Sam. "You're going to make me wait through dinner?" He doesn't even realize how absurd his question sounds; he's too horrified by the idea.

Sam laughs. Christ. His cock already hardening against the zipper of his jeans. "I guess I could slide the lasagna into the warming tray," he offers. "As long as no one cares what it tastes like by the time we're done."

"I could care less," Eva volunteers, finishing her glass of wine, hoping Ryan will say the same.

Ryan slides the harness back into the bag, setting it aside as he climbs into Sam's lap and kisses him. He immediately starts rubbing against his lover, full-bodied like a cat. He wishes he could do the same to Eva, but shaking her hand doesn't give him the license to assault her... and god, he needs to be touched right now.

"I'll take that as a yes," Eva says, her breath catching as she watches them. "And I'll get the lasagna. Neither of you move."

Sam doesn't respond. He's too busy kissing Ryan back, licking into his mouth and biting at his lips, his hands stroking over his lover's back, pushing the jacket from his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're crazy," Ryan whispers to Sam as he hears her high heels click out of the room. "You're fucking crazy." He lets go just long enough to shove his shirt to the floor, still in disbelief that this is actually happening, they're really going to do this. A stunningly beautiful woman is actually going to fuck him, _god_. He pumps his hips against Sam, spike-hard already.

"You're the one with the fantasy," Sam says, grinning and kissing Ryan so fucking hard he's sure they'll both be bruised in the morning. "I'm just making it come true." One hand slipped between Ryan's thighs, stroking him through his trousers.

"Oh god. I love you," Ryan gasps. The words are still so new to him, the emotion behind them so overwhelming. "You'll stay, right?" he asks, swiftly unbuttoning Sam's shirt. "You'll watch?"

"You'd have to pay me to leave and believe me, there's not enough money in the world," Sam says with a grin, unzipping Ryan's trousers.

"He'd better stay," Eva says, smiling as she steps back into the room. Already wet between her thighs at the sight of them. "Someone has to help me with the harness."

Ryan moans and lays his mouth on Sam's throat, sucking at the juncture of neck and shoulder. His hips surge, pushing his cock into Sam's seeking hand. And his own hands are wild, shoving at his lover's shirt and sliding over all the bare skin he finds.

"This won't be nearly as fun if you've already come," Sam warns Ryan, reluctantly pulling back.

Ryan whimpers, a sound of protest. He knows Sam is right, and really he agrees with him. It's just that it's so hard to _stop_. Placing his hands on the curve of the sofa, Ryan pushes away with a sigh, gets to his feet. When he looks at Eva, his eyes are hot enough to burn.

Eva smiles and crooks a finger at him. "Come and unzip me," she says, turning away.

He grins wolfishly, closing the distance between them. God, she's gorgeous, and Ryan's breath hitches slightly when he lays his hands on her smooth skin. He slowly draws the zipper down, nudging the sides of her dress away and revealing her bare back and - way, way down - the black lace edge of her skimpy panties.

"Thank you." Eva turns back, sliding her dress from her shoulders, one hand on Ryan's chest as she wiggles it down over her hips and steps out, keeping her heels on.

Still sitting on the couch, all Sam can do is stare. He shrugs his shirt from his shoulders and swallows against a throat gone dry. They look stunning together and this is only the start.

"Oh Christ." The words come out, but Ryan manages to keep them fairly soft. Lust slams into him like a runaway train. "Can I touch you?"

"Only if you're naked," Eva says with a soft laugh, smiling at Ryan.

Well, he's halfway there already. Ryan crouches down to unlace his oxfords, then kicks them aside. He slides his trousers down his legs and stands before her completely nude. Reaching out, he tentatively runs the back of his hand down the valley between her breasts. _God_ he loves breasts, and Ryan groans as he wraps his arms around Eva, his mouth seeking hers.

Ryan kisses like a dream and Eva licks into his mouth, hands running over his warm bare skin and tight muscles, aware always of Sam watching them.

Sucking gently at her bottom lip, Ryan works his way down along her jaw to the smooth flesh of her throat. She tastes exotic, a tantalizing tease, and he hopes like hell she's okay with him licking her because fuck he doesn't know if he can stop.

It's hot as hell but Sam's damned if he brought Eva here just for this. He whistles to get her attention and holds up the harness.

"Yes, yes, we're getting there," she says with a laugh, amused, one hand buried in Ryan's hair, holding him right where he is for a moment. "And I have something else you can use your mouth on," she tells Ryan, extricating herself from his embrace and walking back towards Sam.

God help him, Ryan nearly drops to his knees and crawls after her. He manages somehow to keep his feet, and crosses to join them, his erection bobbing stiffly.

Sam works the dildo through the harness and unbuckles the side, holding it open for Eva to step into. He stands, pressing close, her fake cock rubbing against the ridge of his real one as he rebuckles the leather, making sure it's nice and tight. "How's that feel?" he asks.

Eva wraps her fingers around her cock, giving it a couple of strokes. "Fantastic," she says, turning to Ryan. "What do you think?"

Ryan stares, his mouth suddenly dry. Awareness slams into him - they're actually going to _do_ this - and maybe he truly is a freak for wanting it. _Fuck_. Eva Mendes wants to fuck him up the ass, he reminds himself. Like hell he's going to let his doubts get in the way of that.

"You look incredible," he answers her, meaning every word.

"Thank you," Eva murmurs, smiling, a wicked look in her eye. "Do you know what I really want now?"

Swallowing hard, Ryan shakes his head. "No."

God, Eva loves this part. "I want your mouth on my cock."

Those words, in that smooth silky voice... Ryan's knees damn near turn to water. He can't even look at Sam right now, almost afraid of what expression he might surprise on his lover's face. What if Sam doesn't like this side of him after all? What if...? _Fuck it!_ Ryan drops smoothly to the floor, laying his hands lightly on his thighs. He leans forward a bit and tentatively licks at the head of the dildo. The taste is strange, alien, as is the feel. He ignores that and soldiers on, circling the crown with his tongue and then sucking lightly.

Unable to stop staring, Sam opens his jeans and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking slowly. He'd known this would be hot but the reality? Fuck. He doesn't think his imagination could _ever_ have lived up to this.

"Mm." Eva slides her hands into Ryan's hair, tugging at the strands as she pushes a little deeper. "You have a lovely mouth."

He flicks his glance up to her, thinking how he'd love to go down on her for real... Maybe later, maybe she'll let him. Right now, though, Ryan puts his heart into this: opening up and slowly bobbing his head, sliding his lips along the dildo, working the molded texture with his tongue.

"What a good boy," Eva says, rocking her hips a little, the base pressing against her clit. "But you can do better than that. Let me see you take it all."

Fuck. Sam groans and stills his hand, his cock continuing to throb - so close - for a long moment after.

 _Fuck_. Ryan's still working on that trick, and with the silicone being even more unyielding than hard flesh... Sam's groan spurs him on, though, reminding him that it's a show for both of them. He drops his head back and slowly takes her cock in, gagging only a little.

"Beautiful," Eva murmurs, when Ryan finally manages, pressing deep until he starts to gag before pulling out. "On your feet," she orders, taking a step back, "and brace yourself against the couch."

It takes a moment for Ryan to clear his whirling head before he can obey. He's a little shaky when he reaches out to grab the back of the sofa, bending forward and taking a deep breath to steady himself. His cock is throbbing, pearling with precome. But he still can't look at Sam.

Shifting onto his knees, his cock sticking out from his jeans, Sam moves in front of Ryan. "You are so fucking hot," he whispers, cupping his lover's face in his hands and kissing him, tongue sweeping through his mouth.

Ryan whimpers softly, melting immediately into the kiss. God, yes -- that's what he needed. The continuing desire and approval of his lover, grounding him in an unfamiliar moment. He digs his fingers into the couch, angling to kiss Sam more deeply.

Eva slicks the dildo heavily with lube and then presses her fingers between Ryan's cheeks, pushing one long finger carefully inside him.

Immediately Ryan clamps down, jerking away. He feels like an idiot for being so jumpy, but _fuck_. "Sorry," he mutters, fighting to relax and settling into position again. His face is flaming, and he consciously works to open for her.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've warned you," she says, pushing the same finger deeper as Ryan relaxes and then adding a second. She's fairly certain he hasn't thought this through. That, like most men who want to be pegged, he doesn't realize that the dildo's nothing like fingers or cock. It's hard and unyielding and it'll split him open if he's not properly prepped.

"It's okay," Sam tells him, stroking his hands over Ryan's shoulders, his own cock completely forgotten in the quest to calm his lover. Make this good for him. "Just relax. Trust her. Eva knows what she's doing."

Ryan nods; he knows. He trusts Sam, anyway, and so by extension he trusts Eva. "Kiss me again," he whispers, rocking slightly on Eva's fingers.

Sam grins. "With pleasure," he murmurs, brushing their lips together before licking into Ryan's mouth, their tongues tangling, his hand gripping Ryan's nape, holding him tight into the kiss.

With a moan Ryan lets Sam take him over -- comfort and lust and excitement all mingling together. He clutches at Eva's fingers for a moment, wanting more. Wanting to show her he can take it.

Encouraged, Eva works a third finger into Ryan's hole, watching that tight pucker flutter around the stretch. She twists her fingers deeper, curling them to stroke over his prostate on the way out.

"Ohgod." Ryan's back arches and he pushes into her touch, seeking more. _More_. "Please," he whispers, his cock bobbing heavily against his belly, thick and leaking drops of fluid. "Please fuck me."

Hearing Ryan beg like that? When he hasn't even got Eva's cock in him yet? Sam groans and bites at Ryan's mouth, sliding his hands under his lover to stroke over his chest, roll his nipples between his fingers.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Eva says, pulling her fingers free and wiping them on his ass.

If there were any doubts in Ryan's mind, they all get washed away when Sam starts teasing his nipples. "Yes," he gasps, sucking Sam's bottom lip into his mouth. He feels strung taut between them, tense. Breathless.

Eva takes her cock in hand and rubs it between Ryan's cheeks, stroking it over his hole again and again. "Do you think he's ready?" she asks Sam with a smile.

Sam nods, growling softly into Ryan's mouth. "Fuck him."

"Yes, sir," Eva murmurs, eyes sparkling with mirth. She presses the crown against Ryan's slicked pucker and pushes, groaning softly as it pops through that first tight ring of resistance.

Ryan bucks once, trying to smother a whimper. But then his muscles clench around the dildo, trying to suck it inside. _Fuck_ he wants this, his body hungry and completely overpowering his mind now. "More," he whispers hoarsely. "Need it."

"Do you?" Eva laughs, delighted, spreading Ryan's cheeks with her hands and pushing another inch into him. "How much?"

His gut clutches into a hard knot, and Ryan groans. "Need you all the way inside me," he manages to whisper, then licks his lips. "Need you fucking me."

"Like this?" Eva says with a snap of her hips, another three inches shoved inside him. Still teasing.

"She's worse than me, isn't she?" Sam jokes, kissing Ryan again, one hand dropping to stroke his own cock.

"Ohh, fuck," Ryan moans, realization filtering through. "Don't tell me you're all big on the begging thing, too." What is _with_ them and the begging? Can't they see how badly he wants it?

Eva raises an eyebrow. "Just be glad I didn't make you call me Ma'am and lick my shoes," she says, slapping one gorgeous cheek.

"Fuck." Ryan's eyes fly wide and he stares at the opposite wall. Eva, in those four inch fuck-me heels, towering over him and demanding proper respect... "Please," he whispers, his cock pulsing with a pearl of precome. "Please fuck me. I want you all the way inside me."

"Good boy," Eva murmurs, pulling back and pushing in, all the way in, with one hard shove, rocking her hips to make sure he has every last inch of latex inside him.

Ryan cries out. _Christ!_ He inhales rapidly, trying to adjust as swiftly as possible. And he suddenly realizes a crucial flaw that's been lingering in his fantasy all this time: he can't even see her, fucking him. "Sam," he gasps, searching his lover's eyes. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Only in the bedroom," Sam says. "The closet's mirrored." He grins up at Eva. "Want to move things in there?"

Eva nods and pulls out. "You, though," she slides a hand into Ryan's hair. "You get to crawl if you want my cock up your ass."

 _Crawl???_ Ryan stares at Sam in disbelieving horror. He's not even going to ask if she's serious.

"Go ahead," Sam says, not really sure if Ryan's looking to him for permission or just making sure he's okay with it. "Bedroom's down that hall," he says, nodding to the right. "Last door, straight ahead."

 _Fuck._ Ryan swallows hard, his body still frozen. _It's just a role,_ he tells himself. _It's just another role._ How many times has he humiliated himself in front of a camera, for nothing but a paycheck? If he can dance around in his underwear on-screen, slapping his own ass... surely he can crawl twenty feet for a fucking huge sexual pay-off. All the same, he shoots Sam an exasperated glare before he kneels down on the floor, dropping carefully to his hands.

The hallway is fucking endless. Ryan can _feel_ them watching him... so he focuses on simply putting one hand in front of the other.

Sam and Eva follow, Sam placing his finger against his lips again. He's pretty sure they could push Ryan way too far with this and ruin his fantasy altogether.

Eva nods, saying only, "Lovely," when they reach the bedroom. "What do you want to see?" she asks. "My cock going into you or your face while it does?"

"Your cock," Ryan mutters, his cheeks flushing as he gets on the bed, looking sideways at the floor-to-ceiling mirror.

Eva gets on the bed behind him and shifts his hips a little, glancing at the mirror. "There we go," she says. "My cock, your hole and your gorgeous face getting a look at both."

Sam chuckles and, dropping his jeans, stretches out beside Ryan, on the far side, where he can touch him _and_ watch. 

Glancing aside at Sam, Ryan bites his lip. God, his lover is sexy. Even now, when he looks so insufferably smug. Ryan shuts his eyes and breathes deeply, consciously relaxing himself to take Eva again.

Eva's brought the lube with her and she drizzles more between Ryan's cheeks and over the dildo, spreading it well before she pushes back in, head first and then a good four inches.

Ryan cries out, his back bowing. He sucks in a desperate breath, two, and then shoves back, taking her deeper. "Fuck!" he spits out, his fingers digging into the coverlet.

"Almost there," Eva says, spreading his cheeks once again and shoving in hard. She's already seen he can take it.

Fuck. Sam wraps his hand around his cock again and _strokes_ , watching them in front of him and in the mirror, where he can see Ryan's hole stretching wide around the dildo.

Now Ryan just whimpers, rocking forward with the thrust. Fuck it hurts, but it feels so damn _good_ , and he finds his gaze drawn to the mirror. He hates watching himself during sex, always has. But Eva, and the sight of the huge black cock pegging into him... He whimpers again.

Eva pushes still deeper, eyes locked on Ryan's hole as his body opens to take every last inch. She rocks her hips, forcing it deeper, making sure she's in snug tight and then slaps him on the cheek again.

The slap barely stings, but Ryan feels his skin heating up anyway. It's the idea of it all, god, and he's struck by a vivid memory of when Sam first spanked him. "Fuck me," he whispers, checking her out in the mirror again. "Please."

"Gladly," Eva says, keeping him open with her thumbs as she plunges her cock into his hole again and again. Riding him.

The sight puts Sam too close too fast again and he grips his cock around the base, staving off his release. Leans in and kisses Ryan, biting at his mouth just because he can.

Ryan moans into the kiss, hungrily licking into Sam's mouth. His erection bobs against his belly with every drive of Eva's hips, until he's sure it's going to drive him mad. He breaks away from Sam for a moment just so he can watch them in the mirror, watch Eva's breasts move and the electric thrill on her face. The obvious pleasure she's taking in doing this to him. "Touch me," he gasps, begging Sam with his eyes. "Please!"

"You mind?" Sam asks Eva, since it's her show.

"Not in the slightest," she says, never faltering once in her thrusts, her pleasure growing as the base of the dildo rubs against her clit again and again. "He is yours."

"Good." Sam grins and flips onto his back, working his way under Ryan, mouth closing around his lover's cock, fingers playing with his nipples.

 _Yours?_ Ryan frowns at that, but a second later he's dissolving into shudders, loudly crying out. "Close," he gasps, figuring he should warn them somehow. "Close!" And then it's too late -- he shoves deeper into Sam's mouth and sprays his lover's throat, whimpering each time Eva thrusts into him.

Fuck yes. Sam groans and swallows, bringing himself off with a few rough strokes.

"Almost there," Eva murmurs, continuing to thrust, once, twice, "oh, God," and a third time, the base rubbing against her, before she cries out, wet rushing between her thighs.

Ryan is stunned to hear Eva come -- fucking stunned. He stares at her in the mirror until his vision goes blurry, and bucks against Sam's lips for a moment more before he manages to pull back. He's exhausted, god, fucking wasted. And so awash in pleasure that he feels like he might melt into a puddle on the bed.

"Mm. That was incredible." Eva eases out and slips from the bed, kicking off her heels before starting to loosen the harness buckles.

Grinning, Sam slides out from under Ryan and sits up, cupping his lover's cheek and kissing him thoroughly. "You can pass out if you want," he says. "I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

It takes a long moment for that to sink in, but then Ryan nods. "Okay," he whispers, feeling a little hoarse. He doesn't know how Sam knew, but... well, he's Sam. He seems to know more about Ryan than Ryan himself, sometimes. Confident that he'll get to say goodbye to Eva later - and maybe, if he's lucky, a little more - he rolls to the side and lets himself sink into the bed.

[To chapter twenty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/341269)


End file.
